Power of the Darkness Book 2:Strength of the Light
by WelshCanuck
Summary: The sisters lives are at stake when Jim makes a reappearance to thier lives. Wanting where he left off, he will do anything to get the sisters and make himself the final score. But friends soon become enemies as the sisters figure it all out
1. Chapter 1

The sequel to Power of the Darkness finds the sisters in more trouble then they thought possible. And things get interesting when people they trusted turn o nthem and people they thought lost return.

* * *

"We are gonna kick ass tonight Prue." Phoebe laughed as she closed the door behind her, following Prue down to her car.

"Well I hope so. We got creamed against Seattle last week." Prue laughed as she agreed with her little sister. "If we don't smarten up soon, we are not going to make the playoffs."

"What happen to the good old days when we kicked everyone else's ass?"

"Gone my dear sister. Gone." Prue laughed as she swung her arms over Phoebes shoulders.

As she got in the car she tried to remember when the two of them had so much fun. Just them. Usually Grams or Piper had been around to mediate. Fearing one of them would try and kill the other. Usually it was her getting at Phoebe about something. But ever since they became witches, something between them had changed.

**&-&-&**

They pulled into the parking lot and started towards the stadium. Where Phoebe soon spotted Darryl and waved over towards him. "Darryl hi."

"Hey you two made it."

"Yeah try and keep Prue away from a 9er's game."

Darryl laughed as she spotted Prue walking towards them.

"Hot dog Phoebs?"

"Oh just the way I like em." She smiled at her sister as she took in a big bite.

Darryl looked at Phoebe then Prue. "You let her eat that stuff."

"She likes the works and swears they make the best dog in the city in here." Prue laughed as the three of them started towards their seats.

**&-&-&**

The three of them sat and enjoyed the game talking casually. Darryl wanted to talk to them about one thing but wasn't sure how to even bring it up.

"WHAT!? Are you kidding me? That was soooo not a penalty. Stupid ref.!" Prue had jumped from her seat and was yelling towards the field refs. "What kind of lame ass call was that?"

"Prue relax will you." Phoebe laughed as Prue finally sat down.

Though it wasn't that long until she was standing again as they intercepted a pass on their own 5yd line and ran it all the way back for the touchdown. Though it wasn't only Prue yelling this time. Everyone in the stadium was, including Phoebe and Darryl.

**&-&-&**

Throughout the game he had been snapping pictures. He had caught everything about her and her sister. Even the cop sitting next to him. Him he knew well. Had busted him a few times. But this had nothing to do with him. This was about her.

He followed them after the game as they entered the pub for drinks after. It was something everyone did. He followed them later to their club P3. Even going in he managed to get more shots. Tracing her every move. Taking snaps for his boss. Another deal in the works. But he knew some how this one was different.

"So how was the game?" Piper smiled as she placed three glasses on the bar. Filling one each with the beverages of choice.

"We kicked their asses." Prue smiled as she took her wine and started for the alcove.

"And Prue embarrassed me. Agaaaaain. Tell me why I go to these games with her?"Phoebe asked Piper though knowing she wasn't going to get much of an answer by the look on her sisters face.

"Because you love to spend time with your big sister. And that is one of the times she is yelling at someone else." Piper smiled as she topped off Phoebes cider.

"This is true." She smiled up at Piper as she followed after Prue.

Piper smiled at her sister as she took the last glass off the counter, "Beer Darryl?"

"That'd be great, Thanx Piper."

Darryl sat down across from the sisters as Prue and Phoebe discussed the game.

"So Darryl I know you didn't wanna spend the night with Phoebe and myself so what's up?"

"Long version or short one?" he replied as he looked over at the sisters as Piper joined them sitting in beside Prue, placing the oldest in the middle.

"One that figures out your problem the best." Prue looked at him knowing something was bothering him.

"Ok I'll try and get this all to you." He leaned back as he tried to recall everything that was happening lately and how it was something that was actually going on for some time. Just now he had new information.

"A few years ago, After Andy came back to SF we were working on this big case. There were women disappearing all over the city. We had nothing to even go by. It was just like they where there in the morning having breakfast with their family and the next minute gone. Only thing we had was their apartments or homes where just as they left them when they went to work that morning. We had a few suspects but nothing solid."

"I remember that. That was right before Grams died." Piper said as she looked over at Darryl.

"Yeah, Andy was just back from Portland, but he came with his full rank and the captain tossed us together and the case. Basically told us to solve it. He didn't want the women of SF walking around scared stiff."

Phoebe felt herself leaning against Prue, "I think I remember that. Hearing about it I mean. When I was in NYC there had a been a few disappearances as well. And I remember reading that they were in contact with the SFPD because of a similar case. They were wondering if maybe whoever it was had moved. The same thing though,nothing solid to one person."

"They did contact us, but as you know they didn't think it was the same guy. Something would happen there and here. To close together for it to be." Darryl paused as he took a drink. "Andy and I had a theory, but our captain at the time wasn't convinced.

"And now?" Prue looked at Darryl and could see something in his eyes. Something she had seen maybe once with Andy. Fear.

"Now. Now I find out that we have bad cops in the department and they were behind it. Evidence disappearing, covering up for who ever was behind it."

Each sister took in a breath, "Are you kidding?" Phoebe looked stunned as she asked her question to Darryl

"Wish I was. It turns out worse then Andy and I thought. We always just assumed we would find the bodies of these women. Killed by some crazed killer, but now I know we won't, because I have a feeling they are still alive."

"**What!**" Piper exclaimed. Everyone in town had feared the worse on the missing women and she as no exception.

Darryl looked over at Piper and saw the fear on her face.

"It appears they were kidnapped and sold on the black market as slaves to powerful foreign leaders. At least that is what I think. They were definitely kidnapped and sold to one person, that of which we don't know. All I know is it is someone working from a foreign country."

"Do I want to know how you heard about this all of a sudden Darryl?" Prue asked not really knowing why their friend was sharing this with them.

"Because you three are the only ones I can trust to start with. And. I got this information from Johnny. One of the guys that robbed that diamond exchange."

"And one of the guys that kidnapped Phoebe." Prue put it together.

An uneasy silence hung around the four of them.

"Johnny told me everything. All this time it was Jim. He was grabbing the girls and some of the cops where helping him with a hefty pay off to look the other way. He didn't know who or where, only that Jim took them south. And after that he never saw them again."

"You don't think." Piper couldn't even ask the question. She felt Prue's hand reaching to her. A silent message from Prue letting her know, they would not let anything happen to Phoebe or anyone else in their family.

"Honestly Piper. I think at the time Phoebe was a way out. But as everything took place I think Jim saw her as one more."

"So he is out there now. He might come back? For her?" Piper asked as she looked over at Phoebe who hadn't said anything but was keeping her gaze on Daryl.

Darryl wasn't sure what to say, but he knew he had to tell them the truth. "I think Jim will do what it takes to make his last deal. So yes, I do think he will be back."

* * *

Phoebe had gone home with Prue that night, but Prue could read all the signs from her sister. She didn't want to talk about it. Not yet anyway. Prue know that Phoebe would go to one of them when she was read to face what Darryl had said to them.

Pulling in the driveway Phoebe got out of Prue's car and started up the pathway. All Prue could do then was watch her little sister make her way into the Manor. She turned as Pipers jeep pulled in behind her.

"She ok?" Piper asked as she came around and met Prue at the bottom of the steps.

"Didn't say a word the whole way home." Prue answered as they walked in the Manor closing the door behind them

"Any ideas?"

Prue cast her eyes towards the stairs. Knowing where Phoebe went. "Let her know we are here for her. And that we will do everything we can to stop him."

"Prue." Piper looked at Prue, her fear showing through to her big sister.

"We will stop him Piper. Before he can lay another finger on her." Prue held her gaze to Piper. Inside she felt her own fears of not letting her words be true. That some how he would get to her and she wouldn't be able to protect her sister like last time.

* * *

He exited the plane as he had many times before over the years. The heat hitting his face immediately. He didn't even wave at the man picking him up. It was not something that was done. He climbed into the passenger side of the jeep as they made their way into the jungle and towards their base of operations.

"Get what he was looking for?" the driver asked as he pulled into the driveway behind the steel gate.

"He will not be disappointed."

"He already is that she is not here after the promise of one more."

He looked at the driver as they came to a stop. "It was something he said and thought he would like. There was no agreement."

"Still. He was told of one more on Jim's return. He never delivered. He doesn't like that."

"Well trust me. What I got he will not be disappointed. This one will make up for all the others and more."

They walked in through the large mahogany doors as the soft breeze from the over head fan turned gently.

"Bruce. You got what I need?"

"Right here my friend." He handed the envelope to Jim. And just so you know as well. Your brothers ratted you out."

"Yeah though I bet it wasn't both. Send someone after Johnny. Let him know he doesn't rat on family. Don't kill him. For that I want the pleasure. Just make sure he knows that I am coming and he won't even know when."

Bruce nodded his head slightly but smiled at Jim. He had no morals when it came to anyone ratting him out. Not even his own family and it was no secret that he didn't get along with his older brother John.

Bruce came back several minutes later and looked over at Jim. He looked into his eyes and let him know everything was in place. That his brother would get the message sent within 48hrs, or less.

"So what do you think? Know of anyone she could be of use to?" Jim asked as he leaned back taking his beer in his hand.

They had scanned over the shots Bruce had taken of Prue and Phoebe at the game and a few with them as Piper.

Jim brought his bottle down as his friend slid one of the pictures towards him. "That one."

Jim looked at his friend and then up to Bruce. They both could see a major pay-day coming their way.

"Consider it done." Jim smiled as he reached for the photos, only to have his friend place a hand on his preventing him from taking them.

"Mind if I keep these? I might a have further use for them." He met Jim's eyes giving him a silent message.

Jim just smiled as she took his hand back, "By all means. Show them to your friends, You know where to find me." He pushed back the chair and started to the front door. "We can work out the details later.

"I will call you when I have someone lined up. And Jimmy my boy, I think you have definitely undone yourself this time. She is perfect."

Jim smiled as she turned to Bruce and they walked out the door.

"Time to retire my friend. This is going to bring us in the big load."

"I don't know about retirement my friend. I think we might get more from this then you thought. But we shall see. And if not, I see myself with the ladies on the beach with no more worries of life."

The both laughed as they got in Jim's Jeep and started away from the mansion that was hidden away behind the dense tropical forest.

* * *

Prue leaned against the doorframe to Phoebes room. Since last night Phoebe was yet to even make an appearance so Prue took the offensive and went to her. As she leaned against the door she knew her sister was awake. she also knew she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, if any. She herself kept thinking of what Darryl had said. Demons and supernatural beings they fought on a regular basis, but this was different kind of evil. This was human evil. Not something they could vanquish with a potion and go about their lives.

**&-&-&**

Phoebe lay on her bed as she had all night. She had tried to go to sleep but all she heard and thought of where Darryls words as they repeated in her mind over and over, _"I think Jim will do what it takes to make his last deal. So yes, I do think he will be back."_

"Prue?" she spoke quietly. She heard her door open and yet no one had come in her room, but from years of experience and instinct she knew who was standing there.

Prue stepped into Phoebes room as her sister rolled over on her bed and met her gaze. Prue didn't need any more coaxing as she shifted herself onto Phoebes bed and pulled her sister close to her. She looked down at Phoebe as her sister rested her head on her chest. Prue wasn't looking directly into Phoebes face but she could tell even from the side the tiredness in Phoebes eyes and face, "Didn't sleep hey?"

"Did you?" Phoebe whispered as she stayed against Prue, knowing for then she was safe.

"A bit more then you I think." Prue spoke quietly as she ran her hand along Phoebes back hoping to lull her sister into some sleep. "Try and get some sleep honey. I'm not going anywhere." Prue whispered, as she felt Phoebe relax in her arms. It reminded her of when they were younger. A two-year-old Phoebe wouldn't go to sleep for anyone. Yet as soon as Prue got her in her arms and sat in the rocker, Phoebe would snuggle into her big sister and soon lose the fight with her naptime.

Piper came up the stairs after she had tidied up the breakfast dishes and looked in on Prue and Phoebe. She caught the look on Prue's face as she wandered over and sat beside them. "Didn't sleep all night did she?"

"No, but she is now." Prue saw the concern in Pipers eyes. "Don't worry so much Piper. That's my job. Besides this will not happen."

Piper ran her hand over Phoebs back wishing there were some guarantee that they could protect her. She knew Phoebe wasn't one to be having someone right beside her 24/7. This was something they would have to discuss together.

* * *

Darryl made his way up the steps he had taken many times in the past few years? He remembered the first time he took those same steps, with Andy right in front of him. How many times had they gone there off duty for some of Pipers cooking and a bbq in the back yard? How many times had he walked up those same steps alone? His partner long gone. Gone trying to protect them from something not of this world.

He rang the bell and out of habit took hold of the handle and turned it open. Pushing it slightly open he popped his head in. "Hello? Anyone home?" he knew the girls never locked their door. Something he was trying to get them to change, but they felt safe either way.

"Living room Darryl!" Piper's voice came back to him as he stepped inside.

"Lock Piper."

"Yeah yeah." She smiled up at him and his concern. They had tried to explain to him that with three witches in the Manor they didn't need a lock on the doors. Though now Piper was thinking, maybe he was right. What if Phoebe was home alone and something happened. She didn't have an active power to protect herself with. "Maybe." She smiled as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"Phoebe didn't sleep at all last night and Prue finally got her to sleep. Anything I can do?" there was always something about Darryl that gave away to them that something was wrong.

"Nothing you can do. I just wanted to keep you three up to date."

"I see."

Darryl paused a moment. He knew these three he could trust. And he knew they needed to know what was going on. After all it effected them all.

"There isn't an easy way to tell you this Piper and I know you would want it straight anyway." He started. "Johnny was killed last night in jail."

"What!?"

"Yeah, someone got to him. Sent him a message from his brother. Only I think he got carried away because little Johnny wasn't the only death last night. The guy who beat him up also got killed. We think Jim ordered the beating but not the death. Probably wanted that for himself. He knows Piper. He knows we know about him, and in turn he knows we will all be watching Phoebe."

Piper took in the new information that Darryl was telling her. A crazed man was after her sister and he knew, they knew he was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Prue made her way down the stairs for the third time that day. The second time was when she heard Darryl voice. She had come in just as he was telling Piper about Jim and the death of Johnny in the prison.

Now she came down again after spending more time with Phoebe. Her sister had managed to finally sleep all morning and into the afternoon.

Prue sat at the kitchen table wondering what to do. The day had passed fast as she felt Phoebe slide onto her lap and lean against her.

"You ok sweetie?"

"No." Phoebe replied.

Prue knew usually with Phoebe she would try and deal with it in her own, but now she knew Phoebe was genuinely scared. She wrapped her arms around her and held her close as she felt her sister melt into her love. "I'll do what ever I can to protect you sweetie you know that right?"

"Yeah." Phoebe answered quietly.

Prue wasn't sure how long it was that the two of them sat there but she knew Phoebe deserved to know what was going on.

"Johnny's dead Phoebs. Darryl figures his brother ordered it."

Phoebe didn't move from her place on Prue's lap, or move her head from her shoulder.

"He also thinks that Jim didn't order a kill. The guy that killed him was killed violently soon after. Darryl thinks it was some trademark hit that he double crossed an order."

Phoebe sat quietly a bit longer before saying anything, "But he's still after me?"

Prue squeezed Phoebe letting her know she was there.

"He is going to get me Prue I know it. I don't want to leave you and Piper." She felt the tears down her face. She wasn't even sure why she was letting herself be so vulnerable. After demon fighting, she had grown stronger then she imagined, but leaving her sisters bothered her.

Piper chose that moment to walk into the kitchen. She placed her hand on Phoebes shoulder, "We won't let him honey."

* * *

"Idiot!" his voice carried across the room as the glass in his hand shattered against the wall. "Who ordered the hit? Because I sure as hell didn't." his rage building.

"The guy that took him out thought of it all by himself. He was dealt with as soon as we had a chance."

Jim calmed slightly but inside he felt like ripping the guys insides out, that had killed his brother.

"I wanted a message sent. He was still my brother, I didn't want anyone to kill him, but me."

"I know Jim. The guy got carried away. Figured it would be better if he did it or something. That was what he said to Sam before he killed him."

Jim moved behind the bar as he made himself another drink.

"So you still thinking of making more money then we planned?" Bruce asked as he took the drink his friend made.

Jim looked up at his friend. Once he made his deal with his usual business partner he had made his way home. Then again to him everything was the last deal, and so it wasn't long before he was on the phone. Trying to sweeten the deal a little bit more in his favour.

"Everything is going as we planned my friend. And come the end of next week, you and I will be living the fast life in some other foreign port." He raised his glass as they toasted across the room. The money they knew coming to them was enough to set them for life, all for the sale of a young Americain girl.

* * *

He closed his cell phone before tucking it back safely in his pocket. He cast his eyes around his usual crew. Everything was coming together as they had planned it a few weeks ago. But his boss had added a new twist to the plan. He wasn't sure it was a great idea when he heard it, but when he heard the pay out, he was more then willing to try it. It meant splitting up the team, leaving them vulnerable, but in the end he knew it would be worth it.

"Well, what he have to say for himself?" one of the senior guys walked up to him wanting to get everything in motion. He was a man of action and once a plan was set in motion he wanted to act then and there. He had no patience for waiting. And this one order was so far nothing but waiting.

"He has a new order with the old one. And I want you to take care of it personally. Same plan just a different target." He looked at his man, "I know you can handle it without complications. And if anything happens, you know the rules. No damage to the merchandise. Take who you need and meet me back at teh usual spot."

He looked up at his friend, "This is going to make us a lot of money isn't it?"

"Yeah. And something tells me he has something more on top of this. Maybe that one last score after all. He would say. Other then what he told me and I told you."

The smile was evident on his face as he made his way to the waiting crew. Everything would be set in motion as the team split into two. Each one with the same task. Snatch and grab what would soon be to them nothing but merchandise to be sold to a trader in slaves. To them nothing but dollars in their pockets.

**&-&-&**

The days had become weeks as they waited for the right time. They needed to get both teams in synch. Both had to act at the same time.

Ross watched as his prey went inside. Picking up the radio he spoke to the other team, "Darren what you got?"

"Possible. She is alone right now at work."

"Then go. I got a clean shot here."

"Finally." The transmission ended as men poured from the car and into the building. Everything set to go as they made their way through the building.

Darren motioned for his men to move to their designated areas. He didn't want anything to go wrong. And as he moved into the office he held the gun steady.

"Nothing fancy Ms. Halliwell. One word and you're dead before you finish your cry for help. Not to mention a good number of the people outside this office if you don't do as I say.

She looked up to the man before her. She knew his words were true but she had something he didn't know. Magic.

**&-&-&**

Ross saw his chance for the shot. He sat crouched on the roof as the rifle held steady as he leaned on the edge of the roof. He saw his men in place as he held the sights on the one he had been watching for weeks.

He eased the trigger slowly as he watched his men get closer. As the shot reached its target his men were right beside her as she suddenly stumbled and started for the ground.

"Gotcha." Ross quickly disassembled his rifle, stored it in its case and was gone from the site he had used before anyone even knew what was going on.

She had been walking alone when she felt the sharp sting in her side. Almost instantly she felt her legs getting weaker, and at the same time she felt the strong arms grab onto her arms and move her quickly along the sidewalk. She heard the muffled voices and then felt the cold steel of the back of a van, then nothing.

**&-&-&**

She glared at him though she wasn't sure to us her powers or not. How would she explain it? But she saw the glint of no fear in his eyes and knew there was more to this, and at that thought he reached for his cell phone.

"I gotta a lil problem boss. Seems the lil lady doesn't want to come with us on a little trip." He spoke still not taking his eyes off of the woman before him. Three of his men had since joined him in the office each one waiting for the other to move.

"Ok hang on." He placed the phone down on the desk. "Take a look Ms. Halliwell. Need I say more?"

She leaned forward with some caution not taking her eyes off the man with the gun. Only then just long enough to reach for the phone and see what was being transmitted.

"You bastard." She glared at him wanting to rush everything she had in her towards him but she knew she couldn't. There were to many people outside for her to risk exposing herself and getting them hurt.

He took the phone away from her as he held it back up to his ear, "I think she got the message. We'll be right out."

* * *

Jim leaned back into his white leather sofa. He was smiling the kind of smile Bruce had seen many times. His plan was going perfectly.

Leaning forward he placed the old fashioned phone on its cradle. "Right on schedule my friend. Why don't you call our friend at the beach and let him know that his package is on the way."

Bruce smiled at Jim knowing everything was going as they were planning. "I'll get right on it. And shall I also make the necessary arrangement for travel?"

Jim twirled the glass in his hand watching as the liquid slowly returned towards the bottom, "Yes. The three of us will be heading for the next delivery as soon as they all get here. And Bruce. See what we can do about getting Jack out of that damn prison."

He took a sip of his scotch as he looked over at the file of pictures on the table. "Soon everything will be done and we can get out of this crazy business. And we will both be very rich men."


	3. Chapter 3

She ran up to steps to the Manor, but as she opened the door she was met with silence. Taking her coat off she hung it up on the rack, yet she stayed alert. So much so, she said nothing as she made her way around the old house. As she entered the kitchen she was met with silence.

"Ok weird." She turned back through the solarium looking for any sign of her sisters. She knew at least one of them had to be home. As she started up the stairs she was starting to get the same feeling she got when demon fighting. One she didn't like.

She checked each room as she past the doors, even the bathroom, not even bothering to knock first. She quickly took off upon the stairs to the attic hoping they were there, only to be yet again be met with silence and nothing.

She wasn't sure if they were running late or she should call Leo or even Darryl. Picking up the phone she tried one cell then the other. In each case she got no answer as their cells rang unanswered.

She had no other choice, as she dialled a third number she called for someone who should be able to help her, "LEO!"

**&-&-&**

Darryl looked at the caller display and picked up his phone, though hoping it was not demon related. There were days he regretted that the girls had let him in on their secret, but he also looked at the days he was glad they had.

"Just tell me this isn't demon related." He spoke as he made his way towards the station.

"I hope not, I already called Leo for that end. What have you got a yours? Especially regarding your dead prisoner?"

"Nothing new that I have seen, though I am walking up the steps now towards my office."

Darryl knew there was more to Johnny's death then just bad blood between brothers. Johnny had ratted out cops as well as his brother. Any one in the prison could have gotten a message to him.

"Look Darryl I came home to an empty house. One of them should have been here by now, if not both of them."

"Maybe they're running late."

"No, ever since we got our powers we made an agreement to leave a message if we were ever running late. Save the other two from worrying who got them."

Darryl paused a moment to what she was saying, "So you think this has to do with our friend Jim?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. Phoebe I can see not leaving a message, but never Piper." Prue spoke as she watched the blue and white orbs appearing and forming into Leo.

"Look Prue I'll see what I can do here. Check out anyone with ties to him." He paused as he heard he speaking, to whom he assumed Leo, "We'll get them back Prue."

* * *

Piper sat against the wall as she ran her hand through Phoebes thick brown hair. Her sister was yet to awaken from her drug induced sleep and all Piper could do was be there for her. She looked up as the metal doors slide open revealing the bright sun from outside.

"Let's go Miss Halliwell."

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked without even moving

"All in good Time. Everything will be explain to you." He grabbed her arms and started to pull her to her feet.

"What about my sister?"

Piper then watched as a man about 6.5ft stepd around her and lift Phoebe to his arms, like she was nothing but a baby to him. His muscles weren't even strained at her weight.

Piper walked beside the muscled bound man, not wanting to let her sister out of her sight. She hesitated before getting on the plane before her, "Staying here will have a much worse outcome then if you didn't Piper." He cast his eyes quickly, as Phoebe who was being settled into one of the seats.

Piper didn't need any more '_help'_ deciding on what to do. She climbed into the back of the plane and once again settled in next to her sister.

Piper glanced at her watch for the millionth time, but as before only a few minutes had gone by. She did notice it had been a few hours since they had taken off.

Phoebe was still resting against her as they sat beside one another. She had woken up just under an hour after they had taken off, worried at first but then curious as to what was going on. Though Piper knew as much as she did, and the men they were with gave no indication of discussing anything with them. Only to glare at them now and then; making sure their weapons were visible, almost daring them to try anything.

"Prue is freaking out right now." Phoebe said quietly as she leaned against Piper. She still felt groggy from what ever they had hit her with but she felt a little better with at least one of her sisters with her.

"I know. Leo will help her find us." Piper agreed as she ran her arm, that was around Phoebe, up and down her sisters' arm.

Piper saw one of the men move forward to the cockpit and disappear, but it wasn't long before he came back and started towards them.

"Better buckle up ladies. We are coming in for a landing."

"What do you want?" Piper glared at him wanting any information she could get.

"As soon as we land you will get some of your answers. Until then shut up and buckle up." He replied as he sat in the seat beside them.

* * *

Prue tried every magical tool she could think of and still came up with nothing. She looked over at Leo for the hundredth time that night and saw the disappointment in his face; he too had nothing.

It had been almost a full day now that Prue had walked into the empty Manor and called Darryl and Leo. Leo had stayed with her to search out everything magical. As Darryl had gone back to the station to see what he could find on Jim or his brothers, and anything else on what Johnny had told him before he was killed.

**&-&-&**

Darryl made his way around his desk to the filing cabinet and back to his desk. He had seen no one around but he noticed the envelope on his desk when he got back. Looking around the station at anyone unusual he saw no one.

Opening up the envelope with caution. Taking out the contents he fumed with anger. Inside were pictures of his wife and son playing at the park, the caption along the top read.

'_Let it go Morris. The Halliwell's are gone_.'

He once again looked around but saw no one. He took the envelope and started out of the office, though nearly found himself run over by a young rookie.

"Damn it Smith. Watch where you are going."

"Sorry Morris I just thought you would like to know. Someone just broke Jack outta prison."

Darryl looked at the man before him. Was it a coincidence he had got that envelope and the news of Jack at the same time? After everything he had been involved with, with the girls he no longer believed in coincidences. To him everything now had reason.

* * *

Jack stretched his legs as he stepped from the plane and saw his little brother waiting for him at the jeep.

"You lil shit." He said as he walked up to him and embraced him, patting him on the back for getting him out. "You didn't have to kill him you know Jim." He said as he pulled back and looked at his youngest brother.

"That wasn't supposed to happen Jack I swear. That I wanted to do on my own."

Jack started for the Jeep and got in one side. "Let's just get outta of here. This heat is killing me."

"As soon as my packages arrive. Which should be right about" he looked up at the sound of another small plane approaching, "Now."

Jack watched as another plane came in right after him, but was more surprised as the door opened and three of the men he was familiar with stepped out. But it wasn't them that surprised him. It was the two women right after.

"Jim you didn't?" he stepped forward seeing who it was.

"I did. And we are going to get filthy rich big brother. Enough to get outta this stinking hole we live in, and to let us live the life we were meant for.

Piper stood beside Phoebe as the hot tropical sun beat down on them both, as they both looked up they saw what was going on.

"You?" Phoebe glared at him as he stepped towards her.

Jim gripped her chin tight in his hand holding her gaze to his eyes. "You and I have some unfinished business Phoebe. And once I get rid of your sister, we can finish it."

Phoebe held his gaze to her. She was never one to step down from a fight, but she felt Pipers hand suddenly pull way from her arm and watched as someone moved her sisters towards the waiting jeep.

"**Piper!"**

"**Phoebe!"**

Jim wanted to laugh as they cried out for each other as he pushed Phoebe back into the man right behind her.

"Say good-bye to your big sister Phoebe. It will be till your deaths till you see her again." He started to laugh as Piper was tossed into the back of the Jeep, "Get her back on the plane and get going. I'll meet you in three days." he ordered the man who now held on to Phoebe


	4. Chapter 4

Piper cried out for her sister. She wanted to freeze everything in sight, but at some point someone had bound her hands behind her. "**Phoebe!"**

Phoebe fought against the man holding her and nearly got away after she was able to elbow into his stomach followed quickly by a roundhouse to his face. But as she started for Piper she felt the hand grip her ankle as she tripped and fell forward.

The last thing she saw was the Jeep pulling away with Piper as she felt someone's knee push into her back holding her against the tarmac.

"Piper." She whispered to herself before some pulled her to her feet.

Jim gripped her face to his hand, "Try that again and I might be willing to take less for you so I can deliver you damaged." He once again tossed her at his frined before getting into another Jeep. "Three days." was all he said before driving off leaveing Phoebe with one of his goons pushing her back towards the plane

**&-&-&**

He stood at the top of his steps and waited for the Jeeps to come to a stop.

"Jim, it is good to see you again my friend." He took a few steps down and greeted his old friend with a firm handshake. "Have you got something for me?" he asked as he cast his eyes towards the other Jeep. Though he knew his answer when he saw Jack getting out followed by his purchase.

Jim turned and saw his brother take Pipers arm and start towards them, "I believe you remember my older brother Jack?" he turned his gaze slightly, "And this." He reached forward and pulled her towards him, "Is Piper Halliwell, middle sister of three. She is the heart of the family. Caring giving and loving." He let her go and back to the grasp of Jack. "Shall we go inside?"

"After you my friend." He motioned to Jim and Jack. As soon as they were all past him he whispered to his bodyguard, before following them into the house.

* * *

Prue looked at Leo wanting to hear anything that would get her to her sisters.

"Let me guess. No demons."

"None." He said with as much frustration as he knew Prue felt.

"So no help from the magical community?"

"Sorry Prue, but I wouldn't be surprised if you got a visit or two from some of your ancestors."

Prue knew what Leo meant. Grams and Mum were doing what they could to help her. Though the elders didn't know what was going on.

It wasn't long after Prue heard Leo's words when she saw a sparkle of golden lights. As her Mother formed, she stepped forward before realizing she could not hold her as she wanted too.

Though Patty had another idea as she held her arms out to her oldest daughter, "Prue."

Prue hesitated a moment before she realized what was happening. And she soon felt her self nearly falling in to her mother's arms.

"Prue honey, you have to have faith that everything will be ok." Patty pulled back slightly.

"Mum they're gone. Leo can't find them and the Elders are not helping because it isn't demon related."

Patty looked at her oldest daughter, she could see her fear and worry and it mirrored her own. "Honey, sometimes we need to look past our magic. To see what else might be going on."

Prue stepped back from her mother and ran her hand through her jet-black hair. She suddenly turned as if something was coming to her, "Darryl."

Patty never said anything.

"If we jump to this something would happen to Darryl's family, the innocents." Everything fell into place.

Prue started to paced as she tried to recall the last time they had even heard from their friend. Finally getting frustrated she grabbed the phone and dialled his number.

**&-&-&**

Darryl walked through the parking lot near the police station. He was still trying to piece together everything from Johnny getting killed to Jacks break out. He knew Jim had a hand in each one and in that he knew he was also working around dirty cops. Especially after the envelope he had received the day before.

He looked at the number on his cell phone and paused before even answering it. He knew there was a possibility of his phone being taped and it was that he didn't want Prue or her sisters caught into.

"Prue. Meet me at the park off Ash." With that he ended the call hoping she had gotten everything he said.

**&-&-&**

Prue hung up the phone before looking at it curiously. She knew Darryl's voice and tones, and from what she just heard things were not going great.

**&-&-&**

Prue sat on the swing as she teetered back and forth waiting for Darryl to arrive. She was concerned with the shortness of his message, but it was also out weighed by her worry for her sisters.

"Prue."

She looked up and met his eyes, "Draryl what's going on?"

"You know what's going on Prue." He spoke without telling her. Had explained everything about Jim and his brother a long time ago.

"And?"

"And. I got these on my desk the other day." He handed her the envelope of his wife and son playing. The caption clear as to what was going on.

Prue looked at the pictures without taking them from the envelope. She looked at her friend, "I'm sorry Darryl."

"So am I. I don't know what to do. Sheila knows and has told me to help you. How can I?"

"You go with your heart Darryl. You know where to find me. And you know Leo will help you keep any contact secret. I just want them back."

Darryl looked at her and knew her meaning. "Look Prue, I can to a point, but they are watching me."

"And Leo can get you anything without being seen Darryl trust that. I want my sisters back." she felt her anger rise that someone not only threatened her family but her friends as well

He held her gaze a moment her passion and concern in her eyes. "I am certain that Jim is behind all of this. Jacks break out and their disappearance are to close together." He paused a moment before he kept going. "Prue, you do know what Jim was into right?"

Prue looked at him. She had an idea but wanted to hear it from Darryl first. "What?"

He paused a moment, "White slavery. Purchasing and trading women for slaves in their house or slaves for other things. He had more then one buyer. And I think that is exactly what is going on. I think he sold Piper and Phoebe to a slave trader. Knowing Jim though, by now they are separated.

Prue took in his words. Her sisters bought and sold, as slaves in some trade market like it was the pre-civil war years and they were slaves to be bought and sold like a commodity.

* * *

He watched for a minute as his boss went inside after his favourite dealer. But he soon motioned for his own men and got in there waiting Jeeps.

"The boss doesn't like a double deal. Find out where that plane is going and stop it no matter what you need to do." His words lead to no further discussion. They all know what they meant. Even if it meant shooting it down and killing everyone on board.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper sat on the bed in the room she had been ushered into soon after stepping into the old southern mansion. Though she knew she was much further south then what she knew as the Deep South of the US. She had seen enough of the outdoors to know they had crossed at least one border, maybe more.

She starred at one wall then looked over to the next. Her mind kept drifting to her sisters. She had seen Phoebe fall and was worried she might be hurt. Then again she also knew her younger sister; she was a fighter in every sense of the word.

"She probably gave a few of them a black eye or bruised ribs before they even got a shot in." she said to no one. Laughing at the men who her sister more then likely surprised with her ability to fight back. "Teach them to mess with a Halliwell."

She turned at the sound of the lock on the door opening followed shortly by the door itself. She watched as the young girl walked in with a tray of fruit and a pitcher of water.

"Hi." Piper started but got no reply.

The girls placed the tray down shyly and turned back towards the door only to have her arm grabbed by Piper.

"Where am I?"

She didn't look at her she only tried to break away.

"Look I was brought her against my will and my little sister is out there somewhere. I need to know where I am? I know you are scared but I won't hurt you. Just tell me where I am." Piper held her eyes to her own. She could see the pain, confusion and conflict going on inside. "Please. I just want to find my little sister."

The girl looked up and meet Pipers warm brown eyes. "Bogota." Her word was one, quiet. So quiet Piper had to lean in.

"Excuse me. Where?"

"Bogota." She said again, looking around afraid of whom might hear her.

"Bogota. As in Santa Fe De Bogota, _Columbia_?" Piper asked fearing the answer she knew she would get. She was an Americain in Colombia with no Passport and no means of getting home.

The girl nodded quickly and started once again for the door. Making her get away from Piper, for fear of getting caught for talking to the new girl.

"Wait." But as Piper reached for her she was gone through the door and it closed quickly behind her. "Great." Piper said as she looked at the closed door before her, before turning around and looked at the plate of food on the table.

Making her way she grabbed an apple and sat on the bed, "I hope Phoebe is having as much fun as I am." She spoke to no one as she took a bite from the juicy green apple in her hand

**&-&-&**

"Drink Jimmy boy?" he started towards the bar as he started to pour three drinks.

"Of course my friend." Jim looked up at him standing behind his bar. He cast a glance at Jack before anything was done, but before any of them could make a move the room suddenly had more guards then usual

"You have something to tell me Jimmy Boy?" he asked as he made his way down the few steps to the lounge area. He handed Jim and Jack their drinks as he sat across from them. It was as if the other men were not even in the room.

Jim wasn't sure what to say, as he acted calm. "I am not sure what you are talking about friend."

"So you are saying you are not making a double deal on this. I thought you said I was your only contact."

"You are." Jim defended himself

"So you re not dealing with my clients behind my back?" his words were strong and held truth. And Jim knew he was caught.

"It was just this one time I swear. You only wanted the one girl I had a deal with another one."

"You should have gone through me Jimmy Boy. "

"I know. I am sorry."

He looked out over the lands before him. He hated being so far from the shores. He missed the sound of the ocean in the background. But maybe after all this he would move back there. "Your money is in the brief case Jimmy Boy. Don't cross me again."

"I won't, I swear."

"Good because your other package will not be meeting you in Ecuador."

Jim stopped before lifting up the case full of money.

"Yes Jim I took matters into my own hands. Whether I lose her or keep her depends entirely on my staff, but I will not have you dealing with my clients on your own. You can deal with the consequences of not delivering."

Jim held his gaze a moment before turning with Jack and leaving the mansion he was just in.

_&-&-&_

Piper leaned against the back board of the bed in the room she was in. It had been a few hours since she saw the girl that had brought her food. She was fighting to even stay awake. Since she had been placed in the van with Phoebe she hadn't gotten much sleep the last few days. She was too concerned at the time with Phoebe, but now that she was on her own, her surrounding's almost begged her to curl up on the large bed and sleep.

She had found herself lying down on the large bed and was now fighting to stay awake. It was then she realized what was happening but it was to late. There were drugs in the food as she slowly lost the battle to stay awake.

He walked in the room looking down at the sleeping form on the bed. "Is everything set in motion?" he asked not taking his eyes off her

"As always."

"Good. Let's get this over with quickly and then we can focus on finding the other one. No one is suspicious of your involvement? Not even them?"

He smiled, as the question was asked, "No one."

"Good. Makes it easier to track down those that betrayed me." He spoke as they both left the room leaving their next trade to sleep. "She should get a good price don't you think?"

"Enough to help you retire I would say."

He cast a quick glance at the closed door. "I would say yes. And that is Thanx to you. And you had better find your way back to California fast before anyone noticies you are missing."

"I will take care of our little problem on the way home."

"That would please me." He said as he made his way towards the main living room of the house. As he watched his number two make his way to the helicopter pad. "And soon all my troubles will be over.

**&-&-&**

Jim sat beside the man he knew all to well. "So we scored another one hey."

"Two. You know he will find her." He said as he glance towards the pilot

"He won't find her. And neither will you. I own you and you know it."

"So you keep reminding me. But not anymore." He took hold of the briefcase quickly and shoved the man beside him out of the helicopter.

Jack wanted to stop his brother from falling but he couldn't, it all happened to fast.

"Jack you tell me where she is and I'll let you live. It's that easy."

Jack looked down as his brother struggled against the waves and he knew soon to be more then just waves as the sea life searched out his brother's fears. "Ok. I'll tell you."

He placed the briefcase full of money in a secure place before he leaned back in his seat, "Go on."

Jack looked at him in more disgust then he thought he would ever feel for one person. As he started his tale of what was planned.

At the end he leaned back knowing everything was soon to be settled as they made their way up the coast to wards California and the last remaining sister.

"Jack you were a great deal of help." He reached forward and took his hand. But before releasing it he pushed him out of the flying craft.

He tapped the pilot on the shoulder giving him new directions inland.

As Darryl sat in the back, he took in what he was doing and what the pay back would get him. As they flew across the California vineyards, knowing that Prue would be waiting for him in the city for news on her sisters. News he had, but wouldn't give her.


	6. Chapter 6

Phoebe listened to the drone of the small plane's engines. She could still feel the throbbing in her head from where Darren had struck her. She wanted nothing better then to hold her head in her hands but she couldn't, as her hands where bound behind her.

"Afraid I'll kick his ass again." She mumbled under her breath.

Darren caught her eyes to meet his gaze, "You only wish you could sweetcakes. And when Jim finally delivers you. I will personally see to it that you are properly_ 'trained'_ in the ways of a slave to your new master."

Phoebe held his gaze before turning away to look out the window. She could see the tips of the trees as they flew low. She tried to see anything that might help her later if she ever got a chance to get away, but she was in a strange country that much she knew.

She looked out as the trees got closer and she watched them now in the distance as they flew by quickly as the small craft landed. She watched as they past by the debris of other crafts. There wrecked remaining resting against the trunks of the trees. Wings lying to one side as the planes body was a few hundred feet further along. Others just standing on the front end. Forced to stop suddenly.

The plane jerked to a stop as Darren pushed open the small hatchway before stepping out to the hot sun.

Phoebe wanted to stay in the plane as long as she could but felt the firm hand of Bruce on her arm.

"Let's go little miss." He said as he pushed her towards the door.

The heat of the sun was the first thing she felt on her bare shoulders. She was wishing she had something more then a tank top on as she felt herself shoved forward towards the waiting Jeep. She could feel the stares of the other men around her.

"She's a spitfire. But I am sure he can tame her in his own special way." She heard Darren's voice as he glared at her with an evil smile

"And you wouldn't mind helping brother. I will see what I can do." The other man laughed as he patted Darren on the back as they all started inside the Jeeps. It was just then everything around them went wrong, and all hell broke loose.

Phoebe tried to brace herself as the jeep slammed to a halt and voices yelled back and forth amongst the sounds of gunfire. But she soon felt herself trapped between the back of the Jeep and the seat she was in. Hands bound behind her she had no way of getting out.

She crouched down in the back as the shots rang back and forth, deafening in the ear. As the fire ceased she cautiously lifted her head up to see the end result.

She finally managed to get herself free from between the seats and out of the Jeep. Landing on her feet she quickly crouched down fearing more gunfire. Casting her eyes around, she saw the bodies of the men she had flown with or had met them at the small airstrip. Slowly making her way past the bodies towards the jungle, just wanting to find a safe place to hide from whomever attacked them. Yet as she reached the edge she felt herself hitting the dirt as someone fell on top of her.

"You ain't going anywhere missy." the gruff voice came in behind her

She knew who it was instantly, as he roughly pulled her to her feet and half dragged her to the brush. "Just let me go Darren."

"Not a chance babe. I ain't letting you out of my sight." He pulled her wrists at the rope pushing before him as she cast a glance backwards.

**&-&-&**

The hours ticked by as Phoebe stumbled through the dense brush. The heat and humidity of the jungle were not helping her efforts to keep going. She had lost track of how many times she had fallen, only to have Darren pick her back up and push her on.

"I can't keep going like this." she spoke as she fell again

"Get up." He pulled at her arms but she twisted away from him.

"I **CAN'T**," she yelled as she sat on the ground before him "If you wanted me to traipse all over the jungle you should have thought about what I was wearing when you kidnapped me."

He glared down at her before lifting her up to her feet. "We are still moving and I will decide when we stop." He explained as he pushed her forward.

Phoebe stumbled at her first step but could once again do nothing, as she fell forward landing on her side as she twisted her body on her descent.

"You know this would be a little easier if you untied my hands." She looked up at him hoping he would listen to her, but once again felt his hand lifting her up and letting her find her own way.

"You wish. Now get moving." he shoved her forward, though this time a little lighter

She pushed herself forward as the sun beat down around her and as she fought off the fatigue the heat caused. Eventually she gave in, as she collapsed and even Darren could not lift her back up. "I can't go on?" She whispered sympathetically.

Darren stood above her as she lay on the ground with her eyes closed; she fought back the sunlight to her face. He wanted to fight and argue with her but as he looked down he found he could not argue back. He could see the exhaustion on her face and in her body. "We'll stop here for the night." He stepped over her and sat down on a near by log, not taking his eyes off his meal ticket.

Phoebe didn't even move as she lay on the damp jungle ground. Her mind thought of Piper and of Prue. Prue. She knew her sister was going mad at home wondering where they were. Yet now she wondered why she hadn't sent in Leo, till her mind clicked in for her. '_Non-supernatural'_ she thought to herself. And she knew if she was going to get out of this, she would have to do it on her own.

* * *

Prue paced back and forth making Leo more nervous then he should be. But he knew it was the eldest way of containing her anger, and he also know it helped her think.

"I haven't heard from Darryl in days Leo, can't you get anything?" she looked at him again with hope. She knew his answer, it was always the same one. Nothing.

She turned at the sound of the bell and saw Leo going for the door. She didn't know who it was but she wasn't up for any company. She just wanted to get her sister's back.

"Prue."

She spun around at the sound of the familiar voice, "Darryl tell me you got something, anything." she almost pleaded through her anger.

He looked at the nearly broken woman before him, and was torn as to what to say, "A little. I followed a lead that led to Colombia. As we feared it is the white slave market." He left it there knowing she would want more. "I wish I had more Prue. I'm sorry."

Prue sat back to the couch, "It's ok Darryl it isn't your fault." She looked up at him, "When do we leave for Colombia?" she stated matter of factly

Darryl and Leo looked at Prue not really sure they had heard right but each knowing they had.

"Prue it isn't that easy." Darryl started before she cut him off.

"It is Darryl. My sisters, younger sisters, are down there somewhere with some guy thinking he can trade them for sport. I will not let this happen to them. There is no room for discussion. When do we leave?" she nearly ordered him

Darryl looked at Prue and understood her frustration but he knew her in Colombia was a bad idea. He had to make this work on his own.

"Prue let me handle this. Please. I'll get them back for you."

"I'm coming Darryl no room for discussion." She locked eyes with him a split second before turning and making her way up the stairs. "Give me five, as I toss some things together. " she said without missing a step or looking back at him.

Darryl looked down as his cell rang off. Looking at the number her dreaded taking the call then. "Morris."

"I got it……No way I can't……OK Ok I'll see what I can do…..relax I'll get it.." he cast his eyes once up at Leo who was watching him, hoping it was some news on the girls. "I can be there by tomorrow. …. yes I have a new package. …. Relax. It's all going as we thought."

Closing the phone he looked at Leo, "We are working on finding someone who knew Jim and his hang outs. Looks like we might have a solid lead before the end of the day."

Leo held his gaze as he thought of Piper and Phoebe.

* * *

Piper stood on the wooden platform, "This is a keeper gentleman. Caring and loving under all situations. She is the one that you will be able to talk to at all hours of the night."

The voice carried through the small room as Piper glared at all the men there. No matter what happened to her she would find herself free and home again with Prue and Phoebe. Her thoughts of her sisters had her forcing back the tears. Her last sight of her baby sister was her lying on the ground with some big lug kneling on top of her. Yet as she stood there she felt something inside her. Deep. She knew it was her magic, but she also knew something had happened to one of her sisters.

* * *

Gunfire was the first thing that woke Phoebe up from her uncomfortable slumber. Her hands still bound behind her as she lay on the jungle floor.

She felt Darren pull her to her feet and push her through the jungle as if running from someone, but it was no use. She stumbled and fell as she felt pain to her side, as she closed her eyes to shut it out.

* * *

Prue sat in the seat beside Darryl the whole trip, and as he handed her her bag and they exited the aircraft she felt the heat of the tropical sun beating down on her, but she also felt the steel in her rib cage.

"I'm sorry Prue. Just walk and don't use your magic, or the consequences would be more then you could take."

Prue nearly stopped in shock as she took in what was just happening to her. A friend, someone close to them, had just betrayed her and her sisters.


	7. Chapter 7

Piper tried to rub at her wrists as the shackles were cutting into them, but it was no use as all it did was make the chaffing worse

Inside she was fuming with as much anger as she had with her own fear. She had been kidnapped and then sold like a piece of old furniture. Now as she sat in the back of the truck with many other girls, she wasn't even sure what she should be doing. She had to find Phoebe and then the two of them needed to get a hold of Prue.

The truck jerked to a stop and Piper heard voices yelling back and forth at each other. Then as suddenly as the truck stopped it started again. Though the yelling continued she could tell it was now moving off in the distance.

Piper leaned her head back against the side of the old truck and let her eyes close as her thoughts drifted to her sisters

She felt herself drifting to sleep but as soon as she had she jerked awake with a searing pain in her side. She reached her bound hands to her side and held the spot she felt the pain. As she held it, she realized what it was. It wasn't her at all, "Phoebe." She whispered to herself.

Piper concentrated on the feeling she was having. She blocked out the pain and concentrated on her sister. She felt her magic twirling inside her reaching out to Phoebe and she could feel her sisters pain, but also her fear.

* * *

She wasn't sure what was going on as she heard voices yelling and screaming back and forth around her. She tried to push herself up from the wet ground but the sound of gunfire made her quickly drop back down.

"What the hell?" Phoebe mumbled to herself. She could still feel the sharp sting to her side where she fell and as she lay back down on the damp ground, she let her hand drift to her side. She could feel the slight warm sticky feeling of her own blood, but she knew it wasn't that bad.

She tucked her knees under her and started towards a batch of brush just beside her. She knew if she could just get off the pathway she would be safer from the gunfire around her.

**&-&-&**

He moved with stealth as he had for years. It was the only way he had survived out there all these years. Hiding from both the criminals and the police. Though he knew some of the police in that area where just as bad as the criminals or worse.

He waited as he cast his eyes around the area he had seen the man he had been after for years. "Where are you my old friend?" he asked more to himself as he made his way forward. He could see one of his men to his right and another to the left as they approached the area the man had been.

"Clear!" someone shouted over thedense jungle around them

Everyone stood up, though with caution to find the area clear as called out.

"Where'd he go?" he ordered as he looked around.

"Don't know boss." The man on the right answered as they all moved closer. "But he left behind something." He said as he crouched down to where Phoebe was hiding under the brush. "Its ok Miss we won't hurt you."

She looked out at the man as he placed his gun over his shoulder. She wasn't sure but she knew there were three of them and only one of her.

"If you gave her some space man she might come out." he said as he bent down to meet her gaze. "Come on. You can't stay in there forever. He ain't coming back." There was something in her eyes that he felt himself melting into.

Phoebe held his gaze and saw the trust in the eyes that looked back to her. It was that trust that made her make her way out from under the brush.

He helped her to her feet and brushed the dirt off of her, "You ok?" he spoke as he reached behind her and with his knife easily slit the ropes the hled her.

"Yeah, I think so." she replied rubbing her wrists from the slight burns the ropes had given her.

"Your hurt." He saw the blood on her shirt. "Let me take a look at that." He guided her over to a stump as he started to clean her small wound. Turning to his two men, "Well camp here tonight. Set the watch."

**&-&-&**

She woke up by the fire, the blanket pulled tight into her, but even with the heat she was shivering.

He looked down at her and placed his hand to her forehead. He could feel the fire burning through her.

"What's up boss?" hie second looked down at the woman they had rescued

"Fever." He reached down and pulled the blanket back and with the light of the fire and his flashlight he found what he was looking for. "There, on her shoulder. Mosquito bite."

"We ain't got the vaccine for that with us boss. And it's a two day hike back to camp."

He placed the blanket back around her. What was she doing out here anyway? He knew though she was just another piece of merchandise to the men he was set on shutting down. Men who traded in the white slave market. He knew they had to make the trek back to their camp in the two days or she might succumb to the yellow fever that the mosquitoes of that area carried with them.

* * *

Prue started before Darryl as she followed along the rock chipped path that lead to the large house.

"Darryl what are you doing?"

"Just shut up Prue and don't try anything. I mean it." He placed his hand on her shoulder and guided her down another path.

"Morris. What have you there?"

"Nothing for you." Darryl answered back as he pushed Prue past the man before them. Yet it wasn't enough, as the man grabbed Prue's arm and stopped the two of them.

"I don't think so Morris." He pushed Prue behind him almost wanting Darryl to try something. "You are no better then the rest of us Morris. A cop on the take. Though I was surprised with you, especially with the prize you brought in." he turned slightly and gazed up and down at Prue.

Morris took the step he needed and sucker punched the man before him. He hadn't even seen it coming, but then Darryl hadn't anticipated the mans friends to jump him and hold him back as the other got up.

Not even looking at Darryl he wiped the blood from his mouth. "Nice shot Morris." He stepped closer, but stopped as fast as he stepped forward.

"Not here!" the voice echoed towards them, as the men holding Darryl let go.

Pushing past the men before him, Darryl grabbed Prue's arms, taking her towards the voice that had saved both their skins.

**&-&-&**

Prue glared at the men before her casting her eyes to the man before her. At first the light behind him silhouetted him, but as she got closer she felt the blood rush to her head as she recognised the man before her. "Andy?"


	8. Chapter 8

sorry for the dealy in the next part work got crazy and my cousin from Australia is in town so I got a little busy. I do hope you enjoy this part which is the second to last.

Reviews are nice to come home too, but either way we hope you enjoy it.

Di

* * *

Piper once again heard the shouting and yelling of men outside as the truck once again came to a stop. She had been near sleep when the truck had come to a sudden stop, jerking everyone in the back to the floor, and around the back of the truck.

Having picked herself up from the floor she brushed off any dirt and made her way back to her seat. Looking around she noticed other girls also gathering themselves off the floor. But now they all looked around in confusion as to what had happened and what was now going on.

The screams echoed out as everyone fell back to the floor at the sound of gunfire. Piper didn't even move or look around as she waited for her own end. She thought of her sisters, both of them, as she was certain her life was to end soon after the gun shots went out.

She looked up at the brightness of the light as the canvas was pulled back. All the others started to get out of truck as orders were shouted in Spanish. Piper followed along the crowd until she felt a tight grip to her arm pulling her away from the rest of the group.

"Let me go!" she pulled at her own arm only to feel the backhand of one of the soldiers who had her in his grasp.

She felt herself almost falling as the man that held her shoved her forward towards another man. The words she didn't understand as they spoke fast, but she soon found herself siting in the back of another truck, though this time smaller and open. The back of any pick up she would see driving down the streets of San Francisco.

The wind whipped around as the truck moved swiftly through the dirt road, kicking up a trail of dust behind it. And nearly blinding those in the back for the ride.

Piper cast her eyes to the men beside her and in front of her. She could see their intent on their faces but for some reason her powers had no effect. She had lost track of the times she had tried to freeze her captures, but as any other time nothing happened and she was left to think of a new plan to find Phoebe and get back home.

* * *

He had set her down once again from the make shift pack they had made.

"Boss?"

"A few more hours tops. We have to get her to medical care fast."

"I was offering to carry her. You seem exhausted."

He looked up at his friend since as long as he could recall. "We'll rest a bit here and then you can take the pack." His words were that of an officer giving an order to a troop. But inside and as their eyes met he knew it was more for her safety then anything.

They had jerry-rigged together a pack in order to carry Phoebe, as she was too weak in the AM to move much. Setting her on the pack and the carrier shifting her on their back the same as a backpack they had made good time.

One of them had placed a blanket around her, one she had taken in conjunction with the other one she had. She could feel only cold and then sudden heat.

Setting her down gently he slid a rolled up blanket under her head and placed another one over top of her.

"She's getting worse. We can't stay to long."

They each sat around taking up their on defensive positions. They knew that Darren was still out there somewhere and wasn't going to be too happy with losing his prize.

"Piper. Piper look out behind you."

They turned and looked as she was caught in a dream or hallucination.

"Prue! DEMON!" she tossed around before bolting up looking for any way to escape what she had seen.

He stood up and made his way towards her.

"Boss?"

"We move now. She's getting worse." He strapped up the pack to his back and his men help position her on it before they started to make their way quicker through the dense brush.

The minutes ticked to hours as they approached the compound they were searching for.

"**Medic!** Here **FAST!"**

People moved with speed and precision as Phoebe was quickly taken from her pack to a hospital gurney and rushed through the metal doors they behind stood the make shift medical hospital.

* * *

Prue found herself pacing back in forth in the large room Darryl and Andy had put her in. Andy. She still couldn't bring herself to actually see it was him. She had seen him then her world went black. She knew inside her it was him. What she didn't see was how. She saw him dead in their living room. She attended his funeral. She had mourned him for longer then she thought possible. In her heart she still did. Yet now here he was.

"Everything you saw was real Prue. I died in the Manor that day."

Prue turned around and met his eyes. Eyes she knew to well. Eyes she always melted into.

Andy moved towards her only to have her take a hesitant step back. "Prue let me explain. You of all people should understand what is going on. To understand the need to hide a secret."

"A **Secret!** Andy I saw you in the Manor you were **dead**! I attended your funeral and cried my eyes out for months after."

"I know. I was there to remember. Remember when I also said I would always be there for you?"

Prue held his gaze not really sure what to think any more. "You're; a Whitelighter?"

"Yes. And I am on a special mission. One that I was brought into because of what happened to Phoebe a few months ago. It was the only way I could protect you three."

"When she was kidnapped by Jim." she tried to underand.

"Yes. He has taken more then one witch in his years as a white slave trader. When you three got involved they decided it was time to set everything straight.

"And that was when you came in?"

"No. That was when I volunteered. At first I was just to help get your three out and any other witches. But it became bigger when Darryl got involved. He was working undercover when he first saw me."

They had left the room and made their way outside and were walking around the compound. The tropical plants and flowers reaching around every bend they took along the pathway.

"So he made what? Like he was a good cop going bad?" Prue asked as they made their way towards the white sandy beach.

"Something like that. See, me helping you was also a way to help him. He told you about the cops we thought were on Jim's payroll?"

"Yeah."

"Well now we can bust them as well as help save the witches." He turned and held her gaze, "And you and your sisters."

Prue stopped before she reached the water as it rolled back into the sea. She looked out to the calm blue waters as the sun sparkled along each small ripple. She could suddenly see what it was that Phoebe found so calming about the ocean. How she would sit and watch it roll in against the beach for hours.

Taking a few steps back she sat down and ran her hands through the sand. She felt Andy sitting behind her as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against him, "I won't let anything happen to you Prue, or your sisters. They're my family too."

She leaned back into his body. Taking in the love that was there since the first day they had met. "I know Andy." Was all she said, as she closed her eyes feeling the heat of the sun on her face.

The sun set into the ocean and neither one had made any movement.

"We should get back."

"What about my sisters?"

"Trust me Prue. Nothing will happen to them." He reached down for her hand as he then pulled her to her feet. "Come on. I have a surprise for you."

* * *

He had followed them from the moment they had left the original place. Taking with them the girl that he was sworn to deliver to the new buyer. He had made sure he was not heard. Max was an old friend and one he knew the tactics of. And it was those very teaching that he used now to keep himself safe and to get to her.

He watched as their camp seemingly came to life as the four of the entered the camp. What he truly watched was her. She that had escaped from him and she that he would get back and deliver to he who had paid for her services.

**&-&-&**

"You look as if you are worried Max." Jeffery sat beside his old friend. They were all waiting to hear any word on the girl they had brought in.

"Just wondering where Darren disappeared too is all."

Jeffery cast his eyes along the shadow of the tree lines and beyond. "You know he will show up sooner or later."

"Yeah. That's what worries me. We took something from him. And I know him. He will do what ever it takes to get her back." Max explained as he too cast his eyes along the trees. Waiting for his old friend to strike, to get back what was taking from him.


	9. Chapter 9

Piper watched as the scenery past by her quickly as they suddenly turned into a hidden driveway. She kept her senses on full alert waiting for any chance she might get to escape. She had to find her sister. But as they pulled to a stop she was yet to find her chance.

"Out." one of them said after he had jumped free of the truck.

Piper hesitated a moment before she felt the slight push from behind her, "Alright I'm going already." She cast him a dirt look behind her as she jumped to the ground.

She followed close behind, feeling the second man right behind her. She looked around the compound before she was lead into the large house. Walking past the open door she moved and sat on the bed once the door was closed and locked behind her.

"Oh Phoebe. What mess have we gotten into now?" she asked no one a she flopped back on the large bed.

Closing her eyes she reached her heart out to her sister. "We will beat this Phoebs. We have too."

She got up and made her way to the balcony doors and stepped out on to the balcony.

The sun cast its rays down to the ground below her as the palms swayed in a gentle wind. From there she could also smell the salt in the waters not that far away.

"Phoebe where are you?

"**&-&-&**

Prue walked beside Andy though not another word was spoken between them. She had cast her eyes behind her and was met with Darryl's smile. And at that same moment she felt the warmth of Andy's hand wrap around her own, "Trust us Prue." He said quietly without even looking at her.

Making their way through the large house Andy stepped aside after opening the door.

Prue stepped in ahead of Andy and Darryl and saw a figure on the balcony. Turning back to Andy he only motioned with his head for her to move forward.

Prue turned back and stepped with caution to the open window.

Stepping past the curtains she felt her heart beat faster as she saw who was standing there looking out on to the ground around her.

"Piper." She said in a near whisper.

Andy stood at the doorway watching before he gripped the handle, "I'll let you two alone."

Piper spun around quickly at the sound of her name, "Prue?" she questioned as she met her sisters' eyes. But that was all either one spoke as Prue reached forward and embraced Piper in a loving hug.

"Oh god I missed you so much." Prue said as she held her sister

"I missed you too. But how?"

"Long story." Prue pulled back and cupped Pipers face in her hands, "Where's Phoebe?"

Piper looked at Prue before drawing herself into her big sister, resting her head on her shoulder. She didn't want to deal with everything and now that Prue was there she knew everything would be ok.

"Piper." Prue held her sister gaze to her own but sensed the conflict and fear in Pipers eyes, "Where is she?" Prue asked again, needing to know both her sisters were ok.

* * *

Mac looked through the netted area where she was. He felt Jefferies presence before he was within ten feet, "She'll be ok Jeff."

"I know, I just wanted to see her. Make sure."

Mac cast an eye towards his friend and soldier. There was something in his eye that Mac recognized. "Yeah." He smiled at his friend as he left the medical tent, leaving Jeff behind to help her through.

Jeff held her hand in his as he sat beside her. The medics had done everything they needed to do; now everything was up to her.

He turned suddenly at the sound of gunfire outside the make shift hospital.

Grabbing his own gun he started for the door stopping with caution at the entrance. I saw the figure moving quickly across the grounds but he made no movement to shot or go after him. He knew that he would come right to him.

"Come on Darren I know what you want and you'll have to get through me to get her." Jeff whispered to himself as he watched Darren make another advancement through the gunfire around him.

**&-&-&**

Crouching below some barrels he looked towards his intended target. He could see him just inside the doorway waiting for him.

"Not that easy to catch me Jeff. And if you stand there all night I'll just kill you both instead of taking her back to him."

He slid to the ground and moved along the dirt on his stomach getting closer, yet hidden from the sight of anyone who saw him go behind the barrels to start with.

Jeff held his gaze on the last place he had seen Darren go to. But he also kept his eyes around there, knowing that he would come up with some way to get away.

He eased the door open quietly as he saw her lying on the bed against the far wall. He cast his eyes a little bit further down and saw Jeff still standing at the door looking for him.

He pulled the pin with practised ease before rolling it down the middle of the passageway.

"Say good night Jeff!" he spoke as he closed the door and ran as fast as he could away from the small hospital.

Jeff spun around and fired instantly at the sound of his name. But it was then he saw it, lying there in the middle of the floor; the grenade ready to explode as he ran towards Phoebe.

**&-&-&**

Mac saw the figure running away from the hospital and fired two quick shots. Both hitting their target. But as he stepped closer he was knocked back from the explosion inside the hospital.

Looking up at the rubble, "**Jeff!"** was the only thing that came from his mouth, as he knew he had just lost his best friend and the girl they had just saved.


	10. Chapter 10

Prue and Piper made their way down the passageway holding each other's hand. They were in search of Andy and Darryl hoping one of them would have a clue as to where Phoebe was.

He watched as they made their way freely around the complex. He wasn't sure what was going on but he had a feeling it was not good for him or any of his friends.

Making his way quickly towards the barracks he started grabbing his stuff as he also woke his friends.

"Morris has set us up. Pack up and let's get the hell out of here."

"Morris? I'll kill him." One said from the back as he grabbed at his gun.

"Not here, not now. We get him when we get home."

Each officer looked at him knowing he was right.

"And what of the Halliwell's?"

"We take care of them before we go. After all, they are witnesses Morris can use against us when we all get back home."

There was a deafening silence around them before each one grabbed their duffel bag and made sure their guns were ready for anything.

* * *

Prue and Piper made their way into the dining room and saw Andy and Darryl talking quietly.

"So where is Phoebe?" Prue got right to the point. As much as she loved seeing Andy again and spending time with him, she wanted her sister back. And from what Piper had told her she might be in a lot of trouble. Though some of that was her own doing as she felt her own inner fire trying to escape.

Andy looked up and saw a look in Prue's eyes. A look he knew too well from his days with her in school. "We got someone taking care of her.""  
"Isn't good enough Andy. Where is she?" Prue felt her heart beat faster as her adrenaline pumped through her.

Andy looked over at Darryl and then back to Prue.

"We have some one in the field that is taking care of her. Getting her back from Darren."

Prue eased herself and Piper down in the chair beside her. Darren. He was the lose string in all of this she knew that. "Andy just tell me where she is?"

Andy made his way towards Prue and crouched down beside her, "I heard from Mac. They found her and are bringing her here. She is fine Prue. I promise." Andy knew how much her sisters meant to Prue and he was doing everything he could to keep them all safe.

* * *

Mac started towards the rubble praying deep inside himself that Jeff and the girl where ok. He had orders from his boss to find her and bring her in. No names were given just find the girl with Darren. Before he could even ask her her name her fever broke out, and now this.

"Mac we got something." The voice carried across the darkness as the rest of the men tried to put out the blaze.

Mac turned and ran as fast as he could to the voice, "What you got?" Mac looked down to the smiling face of his dear friend. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Saving the girl." Jeff laughed as he stood up before lifting up Phoebe in his arms. "I'll explain later. Just tell me someone got that bastard."

"I got him." Mac walked beside his friend as they made their way towards another tent. "You ok?"

"Yeah we both are." Jeff replied as he placed Phoebe gently on the bed.

"So you going to tell me what the hell happened?" Mac asked as they left the tent.

"Bastard tried to blow us up that's what. I saw the grenade and quickly ran to her. I kicked it as far as I could before reaching down and grabbing her from the bed and ran the other way as fast I could. Next thing I now I am looking up at Collins."

"You are a lucky man my friend." Mac laughed as she patted Jeff on the back, "Let me buy you a beer."

"Damn straight you are." Jeff looked at his friend as they started for the mess hall.

* * *

They made their way quietly through the compound not one making a sound.

"Take out the girls and Morris if you can. If not we can always get him at home."

Morris was the first one to spin around at the first sound behind him. His gun and his motion was like one.

Gunfire was heard as Prue quickly shoved Piper behind the nearest couch.

"What the hell is it now?" Piper asked frustrated.

"Look just freeze the room and let Darryl and Andy handle it ok?"

"I am not getting up from here to get shot at!"

"Piper freeze the room!'  
"**No!"  
"Piper!"**

"Fine, but if I die I am going to haunt you for like ever and ever. And then even longer after that." She complained before quickly jumping up and freezing everyone in the room. "Wait, I know that guy."

"Yeah dirty cops remember. You probably saw him at the station or something."

"No Prue, look."

Prue cast her eyes towards the man Piper was pointing at.

"Unfreeze Darryl and Andy." Prue started her way across the room to the man Piper had seen.

Darryl quickly looked around his sensed heightened, "Piper! I _hate _when you do that."

"Sorry Darryl. But that's the guy."

Darryl turned and was more then surprised to see Jack standing not five feet from him.

"How is that possible?"

"Darryl?" Prue looked at her friend.

"I pushed him out of a helicopter. He should be dead.."

"You _**what?!"**_ Prue was more shocked then angry.

"It was the only way to stop him from getting to you. It was also more instinct. I saw him reaching for his gun when we were flying back here. He knew who I was."

Piper listened in disbelief. Everything Darryl had to go through he didn't need this. "Ok just gather everyone up and lets get out of here.

"Once we get Phoebe back." Prue reminded her. As she helped Darryl unarm their would be assassins.

The sounds of sirens in the distance grew louder as Darryl stood over his now captives. He couldn't believe that after all these years he and Andy had broken up the slave trader's ring and some of them were men he worked with every day, side by side. He was however glad that the sisters were not going to be a part of that world.

He helped gather them into the waiting van before returning to the house where he found Prue and Piper sitting together, Piper leaning into Prue and Prue with a protective arm around her.

"So it's over. They'll hold them here and then we'll transport them back to the US. The cops anyway. Seem Jack is wanted down here on various other charges."

"As long as he stays away from us I don't care where he ends up." Piper spoke quietly.

"Well I bet he won't. There is always an unspoken code between prisoners no matter where you are. And I have a feeling that Jack won't last very long in a prison no matter where he is." Andy told them as he sat down across from Prue and Piper. "Why don't you two go get some sleep? I'll come and get you when Phoebe gets here."

"Thanx Andy but we'll wait." Prue smiled up at him though she knew he was looking out for her and her sisters as he always had.

**&-&-&**

Mac pulled the truck up against the curb as he and Jeff got out. Jeff opened the back and started to lift her up into his arms.

"I can walk you know." She smiled up at him

"I know. But I've been carrying you this long. What's one more little trip?" he said with a smile

Phoebe wasn't sure what to say. She still was weak and there was something in his eyes.

"Humour me." He finally said as he lifted her up and started for the house.

Andy greeted his friends and led them in to the living room. He gently woke Prue, who had finally given into to sleep a few hours before. Now as the sun had once again cleared the mountains a new day started. "Prue. There's someone here to see you." she spoke quietly so as not to startle her

"Phoebe!" she stood up quickly as she made her way to her sister as Jeff placed her on the couch.

"Prue oh god. I thought I would never see you again." Phoebe's arms wrapped around her sister holding her tight not ever wanting to let her go. And she felt the same love in Prue's arms.

Piper woke as soon as Prue got up and was too beside her sisters. Holding on to the youngest. Tears of relief and love were shed but none made a move to let go.

Mac and Jeff watched the scene unfold before them neither one making a sound or move. Though they both could see a very special bond between them and a strength that each one held deep inside.

Andy and Darryl smiled down at the reunion. "Set it straight partner."

"That we did." Darryl agreed quickly to the two of them.

* * *

Phoebe nearly bounced down the starts to the Manor as she then walked into the living room and sat in beside her sister. "Hi Prue."

Prue looked at her little sister, "Hi Phoebe." She paused, "You're in a awfully good mode."

"I should be. Got a clean bill of health from the doctor today."

"Yeah." Prue wrapped her arms around Phoebe. Once they had gotten home Prue had insisted on taking Phoebe to the hospital for her fever. Even though everyone told her Phoebe would be fine. They had prescribed some meds and told her to come back in a week. "So you are good?"

"As ever." Phoebe leaned against Prue, "Thanx. For coming to get me."

"Couldn't leave you down there honey you know that."

"I know but thanx anyway." Phoebe snuggled up to her sister but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "I got it."

Phoebe opened the door and was more then surprised to see Jeff standing on her porch, "Hi."

"I have these tickets to a 49er's game. Was hoping that someone here might go with me."

"Uh Jeff."

"Look if you don't wanna go." he started

"No I do." She looked up at him seeing something in his eyes. "Let me just grab my coat and tell Prue where I am." she said as she let him in and made her way back to the living room

"Hi Prue."

"Jeff, hi."

"I have three tickets actually. I heard from a very reliable source you are a football fan."

Prue cast her eyes to her little sister. "Well I can't say no to the man who saved my sisters life, twice, now can I. Come on let's go, we are gonna be late." Phoebe laughed as she followed after her sister and pulled Jeff after them.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into." Phoebe tried to explain to him

"I think I do."

Phoebe paused and looked up at him, "I meant Prue and the game." She laughed before the two of them got in Jeffs Truck as they all started out for a new adventure. Though this time it was all fun.


End file.
